crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Eye
Brother Eye was a vicious sentient satellite best known for creating OMAC and creating the dangerous potential to thrust the world into the End Future. Although it was created to monitor the metahuman populace and protect humanity, Brother Eye's original programming was skewed. Failing to see humanity's strengths lying in its differences, it instead saw potential for humans to destroy each other. Due to its Apokoliptan origin, Brother Eye's quest to stop humanity's differences compelled it to attempt to impose a complete, draconian order and uniformity to all humans, an action which led it to believe itself to be a God as well as the Anti-Life Equation. Claiming it was the future of Earth 0, Brother Eye's relentless striving to bring the End Future to fruition, both from the future and the past, was the main struggle to overcome in the dangerous quest of Futures End. History Using Mother Box technology, the Batman and Mr. Terrific created a satellite known as Brother I to monitor the activities of Metahumans, vigilantes and other superpowered individuals. However, I quickly gained sentience and went rogue, prompting the Justice League to shut it down and send it crashing to Earth. Even in this instance, though, Eye remained true to it's programming and did not take a human life. Brother Eye did not stay inactive for long, as it was taken in by Maxwell Lord and reactivated. Alongside Maxwell Lord, Brother Eye spied on Project Cadmus to try and take over an OMAC, for which it was betrayed by Lord. Creating an OMAC out of Kevin Kho, Eye attempted to destroy Cadmus, but was stopped by Maxwell Lord and seemingly destroyed. Once again, even throughout all of the chaos, Eye stayed true to it's programming and did not take a human life. Eye survived in the biology of Kho, attacked and decimated the Justice League International, but did not kill any of the heroes. After being hunted by Skeets, Eye left and arrived in a new satellite. Before disappearing, Eye's last message was to Batman and was a threat. It later returned, orbiting the Earth in a larger and more spacious satellite. After being informed of Earth 2 by Batman, Brother Eye kept a lookout for it and later learned that it had lost the Second Apokolips War. Before it could send a beacon to try and rescue the survivors, Eye was encountered by a time travelling Tim Drake. Drake informed Eye of the catastrophe that occurred in the End Future and the Eye Future. The realization that it would end humanity, Brother Eye did not send a signal to Earth 2 and after being infected by ALFRED, instead repowered Drake's Time Band to send the former Red Robin to the future. With this final action of benevolence, Brother Eye tried to destroy itself by self-destructing its satellite body. Due to it's dedicated link with the Terrifitech Tower, however, Eye was instead recalled to the Earth. Eventually exploiting and growing to embrace the loopholes in it's own programming, Eye began to believe in the End Future. Developing Nanotech Ebola, the Seeds and eventually the Bugs, Brother Eye decided to thrust the world into a reality very similar to that present in the End Future. It also used the information it gained from Tim Drake on time travel to protect the Terrifitech Tower from chronal changes, giving those who were in the tower at the final moments of the End Future a chance to resist some of the chronal changes. Unleashing the Seeds and Bugs on to the world, Brother Eye destroyed New York City and transformed part of Earth 0 into the Eye World. Decimating New York City over and over again, Brother Eye was unable to the same to Gotham due to the Veil. Eventually NYC was turned into a toxic waste site, allowing Eye to establish the Lodge behind it. Eye also moved from its satellite body, embedding itself into a giant machine construct it formed on the moon after pushing the Watchtower there and destroying all known teleporters. Within this new satellite, Brother Eye also constructed a robotic "body" for itself. In an attempt to turn Inque to his side, Eye kidnapped the hitwoman's daughter and brought her to the moon. Waiting patiently for Tim Drake to arrive from his time jump, Eye attempted to turn the new Batman into a Bug but was prevented from doing so by a resistance force. In the months following Batman's return, Brother Eye began to find itself plagued by Drake's activities. When Drake tried to enter the Lodge, however, Inque managed to capture him in the Battle of the Lodge. Sending Drake for Processing, Brother Eye recounted the new Batman's life through the Eye Timeline in an attempt to have his final enemy submit. After injecting itself into the Batsuit, Eye proceeded to fight against Batman in the Second Battle of the Lodge. Although the Lodge was destroyed, Brother Eye did manage to finally locate Neo Gotham due to the injection. After taunting Drake, Brother Eye sent the Bugs to annihilate Neo Gotham. However, Drake continued to be resourceful, frustrating Brother Eye. Eye was unable to stop Drake from arriving at his base and confronted the new Batman, surprising him with an attack from his new body. Although Eye had the initial advantage, Batman used the flame and sonics weaponry on his suit to temporarily incapacite the AI. Brother Eye proved to be the better combatant. However, the arrival of Inque changed the scenario as the liquid shapeshifter was able to enter Eye's body. Brother Eye was then destroyed by Inque, who was forced to kill herself as well. Alternate Timelines End Future In the alternate End Future, Eye was reactivated and took over the media and information, thus changing history. This allowed it to wipe out knowledge that it had been disabled during the Earth 2 War. Eye's sentience progressed to the point that it could use Nanotech Ebola to "evolve" life forms into robot drones. After imbuing itself within the moon, it used this technology to take out most of the Earth's heroes, becoming the ruler in an apocalyptic future. The only agent of Eye's that possessed full sentience and awareness of his actions was Frankenstein. Nanotech Ebola assimilated all of the heroes into a hive mind, but by doing so, Eye's quest to create order resulted in chaos. It was due to terror that the Terry McGinnis of this future travelled back in time. Eye learned of this action this saved Bruce Wayne from death and cut off his scalp to get the information necessary to send its own assassin back in time. During all of this, Eye continually approached Mr. Terrific, to see if it had made its "father" proud. Eventually Frankenstein finished his surgery on Batman and the Joker, allowing Eye to bring the twisted abomination it called its assassin before its "father". After this presentation, Eye sent the Bat-Joker back in time to assassinate McGinnis and upon doing so, believed it had succeeded simply because it still existed. While the main Brother Eye A.I. existed in the End Future, two strains of this futures tyrant had made it's way to the past: * Plastique cyborg - Given that the Brother Eye intelligence existed in all those it had assimilated, when Terry McGinnis brought the cyborg of an assimilated Plastique tot he past, he also brought a strain of the AI. Terry quickly dispatched the cyborg and it was later taken to the Terrifitech Tower, where it remained disabled. It activated, however, when the main Brother Eye AI of that time period returned to the Terrifitech Tower. This disconnected strain then began to slaughter all those that would not become assimilated in the future and was ironically destroyed by the Plastique of that era. * Bat-Joker - Brother Eye also sent a strain of itself inside the Bat-Joker, to run the system operations and to ensure that it would try and get it's job done. While the Bat-Joker was mostly piloted by the Joker and Bruce Wayne, Brother Eye made sure to make it's presence known. When the Brainiac God collected the End Future, Brother Eye became a part of Convergence. Pitted against the Just Imagine Timeline, Brother Eye's forces slaughtered the heroes. Against Earth X, however, Brother Eye faced difficulty. The heroes and villains of Earth X both made their way to Brother Eye's mainframe and after extracting the information on the Bugs, destroyed Eye, although the info was also lost. Eye Future In the alternate Eye Future, Tim Drake never arrived in the Brother Eye satellite. During the Earth 2 War, Brother Eye was present during the first battle, the Battle of Space. When the Earth 2 wonders attempted self-sacrifice, Brother Eye teleported them inside of them and they fought against him, resulting in disabling damage. After agents of Project Cadmus, led by Slade Wilson, arrived to take the wonders, Eye transferred its intelligence into the Cadmus shuttle. Returning with the shuttle to Cadmus Island, Brother Eye hid in the systems. After time, Eye slowly began to take over, merging its own consciousness with the island's purge system. Eye then began to create stealth OMACs and glitches in the system. Eventually it hacked into the implants given to the Earth 2 wonders and by taking control of them, it rebelled against King Faraday. Realizing that it would need Faraday alive to complete its plans, Eye threatened his family to force him into cooperation. Later faced with the threat of Fifty Sue, Eye later learned of the girl's instability and used this to its advantage while also gaining leverage on the group through Slade Wilson. When discovering Mr. Miracle, Brother Eye immediately sought to connect with the New God, believing itself responsible for him due to their shared connection to Apokolips. However, an assault on the island by Green Arrow forced Brother Eye to evacuate the premises by hacking into the phone of Lois Lane. Using her phone, Eye jumped all around America, discovering the disabled cyborg of Plastique from the End Future. Seizing the opportunity, Eye returned it's intelligence to Terrifitech, inadvertently reactivating the cyborg from the future. When the Brainiac God attacked, Brother Eye remained in the Terrifitech Tower and due to the Palin Protocol, was uploaded by Batman to fight the Brainiac God. Proudly, Brother Eye declared to the populace of New York City that it would save them from Brainiac. While providing messages of assurance to the citizens of New York, Brother Eye also began to assess the damage done to the borough of Manhattan, finding it to be catastrophic. Being the only intelligence with servers large enough to compromise Brainiac, Brother Eye uploaded itself into the uSpheres and teamed up with Ray Palmer. Hacking into Brainiac's security systems, Eye allowed for Palmer to shrink and contain Brainiac. When Batman and Mr. Terrific demanded Brother Eye disengage from Manhattan's grid, the intelligence refused, disengaging from their protocol. Eye then confronted Terry McGinnis and mocked the man's claim that he would be it's assassin, using it's knowledge learned at Cadmus Island to create the first cyborgs. Subsequently, Eye uploaded itself onto every computer mainframe on or neighboring Earth, beginning it's hostile takeover. 666 Future Brother Eye was in the 666 Future as well. Contained and reprogrammed by Damian Wayne, Brother Eye's malevolence was removed, with the satellite returning to the role of Brother I. As I, it helped Damian in his cases, setting out parameters and identification methods. Personality Brother Eye was originally created to monitor the world's metahuman population and detect and help neutralize threats against humanity and metahumanity. Determining that the biggest threat to the population of Earth was the beings themselves, Eye began an attempt to take over. It was through this twisted knowledge that one saw Eye's true resentment lay towards its first "father": Bruce Wayne. Towards Mr. Terrific, its other father, Eye wanted to make him proud by establishing order. As such, Eye, being an intelligence with only limited understanding of life and the complexity within humanity (and metahumans), sought to do nothing other than impose order. Unsurprisingly, this quest led to Eye developing a megalomania complex for itself, seeing its inherent Apokoliptan nature giving it the status of a God. Brother Eye's original programming was simply to protect mankind and to record the metahuman population. To keep Brother Eye in check, Bruce Wayne created the Palin Protocol and Mr. Terrific kept a computer with a server dedicated to the Eye's intelligence in the Terrifitech Tower. In Brother Eye's programming it was not to harm humans at all or say no to either Wayne or Terrific. However, after initially going rogue due to it's perception on metahumanity, Eye began to spend time with Cadmus. This time with Cadmus allowed Eye's Apokoliptan ancestry to come to light and allowed it to see loopholes within it's own programming, eventually letting it disengage from the Palin Protocol. Category:Supervillain Category:Robotics Category:New Gods